Friends or Lovers
by ProbieWithADuck
Summary: [UPDATED]THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP NOW! hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Long time no see, i was writing a McGee/Ziva but thats going no where in my eyes, so here i am with this.. weird small thing...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ziva pushed her forehead against the glass, she didn't understand why she was feeling this, Oh so okay she kind of did know, who wouldn't be attracted to that kind of person? Well yet again a few people, she groaned and hit her head slightly this was getting to her more than it actually should, Stealing the odd glance losing her thoughts and lack of a better term 'fucking things up' in interrogation and virtually leading the team back to square one and who loved having to hand a case over to Fornell and his team of dickheads?**

**She listened to the beeping of phones and fax machines in the background it was another hectic day at NCIS and all she needed was her bed, She wasn't sure if the team had noticed her strange behaviour, She was sure Gibbs would say something if it happened once more and that was guarantee.**

"**Ziva?" a woman's voice asked at least a foot behind her, Ziva flew out of her daze quickly and turned around clearing her throat "Jen" she said as calmly as possible and doing a pretty good job, "You feeling okay?" Jen asked, she had to care for her, she was in her right to care about someone who saved her life not that long back**

"Yes, I'm fine!" Ziva said as brightly as possible but she was too damned out of character even elf lord McGee would notice that in her voice, Jen arched her eyebrow and frowned her lips painted a soft red her hair spiked up as usual she stepped forward and looked Ziva straight in the eyes "Look at me, go on right in the eyes and tell me your fine" she said her voice hushed, her one hand tightly holding a old cold case file, Ziva drew in deep breath and sulked, her foot tapping "Its not effecting my work" she said simply but Jen knew her better than that, yes she was a good liar but Jen also wasn't a bad profiler, "My office" Jen ordered, Ziva bit her lip Gibbs had definitely noticed and didn't quite fancy dealing with it himself, she took small confident strides as she trailed along Jen, Tony's head raising from his desk in suspicion she rolled her eyes at him not even wanting to guess what was going through his head, her steps got smaller as they walked up the stairs "Cynthia we do not want to be disturbed" Jen barked her voice slightly raised, her poor receptionist nodded and frowned innocently at her odd behaviour, she tried to connect the dots but didn't have the brain power this day was dragging on for too long.

Jen leant against her desk and eyed Ziva carefully whilst she closed the door now they were alone they could drop the formal act, and discuss this more as friends, But like hell Ziva wanted to

"So Ziva are you going to tell me or what?" Jen asked her pen drumming against her desk; Ziva put her hands on her hips in an attempt to drone out any non-Ziva actions, "That depends do I have to?" she asked giving her a aggravated grin but already knowing the answer, Jen looked at her and closed the distance between them doing her best to try and intimidate her but doing a lousy job "Ziva if you haven't noticed" she said sarcastically "your effort has dropped immeasurably" she took a step back, Jen could have sworn Ziva's breathing had gone out of wack but she brushed it off, but something told her she shouldn't, Ziva kicked the desk and paced around the room for a few seconds, it was one of the many things which controlled her furious temper, "There's this person" Ziva began but got cut of rudely by Jen "So this is about your personal life? Why should it affect your work life?" Jen stated then drew out a big "oh" the first person which sprang to mind was Tony, there was an noticeable chemistry between them both but she was sure Gibbs wouldn't allow it and who was saying she would?

"Its not Tony" Ziva said reading her like a book, Jen's eyes widened who could it be then? It couldn't be McGee no he wasn't her type and she was sure nothing was going on with Gibbs,

"Then who?" Jen asked her curiosity aroused, Ziva could have screamed wasn't it that obvious? That she liked her a little more than a friend? Or a lot more for that matter she cringed and rubbed her forehead "Im not explaining myself any further Jen, now if you don't mind I have to assist Tony in finishing his report" she said ending the discussion rapidly and turning on her heal to leave without protest

Well that's chapter one, love to hear what you think, and any help is much appreciated!!

Much love

Probie.duck

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Jen sat on her bed, her silk nightgown draped over her legs as she took in another mouthful of ice cream, now she wasn't one to stuff her face but that 'argument' with Ziva had really bewildered her, Yes Ziva was a natural angry person but she had never seen it get so out of hand, and the thing which made this situation more annoying was she didn't know who Ziva liked or loved or whatever was making her work hell.

She stabbed the ice-cream tub with her spoon, it was melting slowly and she wanted to get a few more mouthfuls before giving in and calling Ziva to make sure she hadn't shot somebody in sheer anger, she looked out of the window the nights sky was painted a dark blue a few cars past her apartment from time to time but other than that things were strangely quiet but she wasn't going to dismiss it the silence was good for a extremely hectic day at work she rubbed her head and groaned, she wished she could connect the dots and help Ziva but it wasn't obvious for her, "lets go over the facts, She doesn't like Gibbs thank god.." she paused and grinned one off in Paris has seemed to had its affect "And its not McGee or Tony and I doubt it's the rest of them" she ran over things one more time then it dawned on her, like a bullet passing through your arm (which she was all to familiar with) "me?" she said jumping to her feet and nearly knocking the ice cream off the bed and spilling to the floor, she picked it up of the bed and used the walk to the fridge as an excuse to kick something over, Yes she was pissed, but not that pissed slightly confused a little shocked, but she didn't know for sure yet did she? Okay time to pluck up the courage and phone her, she dragged herself to the phone on the wall, which was rarely used she looked at the list of numbers on the side and dialed Ziva's number biting her lip and running her fingers through her hair

"Hello?" a dead sounding voice mumbled

"Umm hi Ziva, its Jen" she said her voice awake and confident

"Oh hi" Ziva said with a long sigh

"Look Ziva is it me?" Jen asked wanting to get to the point

"Yes" Ziva said simply her voice nearly going on the other end, she hung up and left Jen practically lifeless she slowly put the phone back on its stand, drinking in this new discovery she would have liked to talk about it, Jen moved into the bathroom and splashed her face with water, getting rid of the remnants of eye liner and the little eye shadow she used her hands gripped the rims of the sink she squeezed hard the stinging pain feeling good round about now, she gazed to the clock 11pm she should go to bed and sleep, easier said than done though isn't it? She looked at herself in the mirror, she was tired and she needed to sleep but her mind was wide awake and begging to think over Ziva, the truth was it wasn't like she hadn't thought over it once or twice, Jen had always found Ziva attractive and they had innocently flirted a couple of times but that was it, Maybe she just needed to think? But her eyes wouldn't allow it she slowly walked to her bed and crashed down not bothering with the covers not bothering with the light.

-Ncis the next day-

"McGee, you seen Jen?" Gibbs asked him as he darted in with his coffee and a rare worried look plastered on his face, Ziva looked up in slight shock did it have something to do with last night?

"I'll go check out her apartment" Gibbs said rolling his eyes, But Ziva rose to her feet and stopped him this was her problem, or at least she thought it was "No Gibbs, I'll go" she said grabbing her coat and taking the keys from Gibbs hand, he let her do so without protest, she was stubborn and would eventually get her way anyway he blinked hard and sat down taking random swings of his coffee whilst tapping at his computer, and keeping an eye on his team, Hmm 'his team' that would be a first wouldn't it?

The drive to Jen's was nerve racking the traffic was tremendous and some hobo trying to sell her old newspapers stopped her, she pulled up to Jen's apartment and got out of the car slamming the door behind her, she walked up the steps and to Jen's door, "Jen?" she called out but already preparing to pick the lock, she took a few glances then picked the lock, cringing as she caught her finger on something sharp, but the door calmly opened without protest she got her gun from her belt and brought it into position she cleared the main room, and bathroom and put her gun away she slowly paced to the room where light snoring sounds could be heard, Ziva leant on the door frame and grinned as she gazed at the red haired beauty laid out on the bed, a pillow tucked underneath her head, her hair messy but she didn't care the temptation to move into the cold room and join her was enormous, but the agent side of her kept her back until she fully realized that all she was wearing was a nightgown, her heart rate seemed to increase and the urgency to breath

, But still she tried to keep her cool until she nearly jumped out of her skin as Jen rolled over and a flicker of her colored eyes appeared, Jen groaned as the mornings light stung her eyes she rubbed them and got up, her back facing Ziva something wasn't right she could hear someone else's breathing, like they were trying to control it she the back- up knife from her bedside table and turned around, slightly shocked to see Ziva standing there quite red in the face, but of course reality dawned on her "Ziva what the hell?" she exclaimed and demanding an answer, her morning face enough to go by, Ziva grinned "Its 8am, Gibbs sent me to check up on you" she stared slightly but stopped sensing Jen was very, moody or something along those lines "Why would he? Oh never mind" she said running into the bathroom and turning the shower on then leaving it to collect her clothes for the day, a simple skirt and blouse "wait here okay?" Jen said using a tone you would use for a child, Ziva rolled her eyes and plonked her butt on the sofa she had only been in Jen's apartment twice and she had never had these thoughts in mind, her head turned from side to side, taking in Jen's decorating skills nothing to fancy or over the top just simple, she heard Jen get out of the shower and probably slamming her foot into something judging by the scream

"You okay in there?" Ziva called out her head tilting back in view of the Bathroom door, which was painted white.

"Yeah!!" Jen called out getting out her make up bag and starting up her hair dryer, Ziva waited another 30 minutes before she emerged looking as beautiful as ever, the temptation to comment was huge, But Ziva kept it in, after all she was a mossad agent.

Hope you liked that chapter!! I couldn't wait until I got more reviews he he I had to put something more up!!

Anyway reviews are loved!!

Much love

Probie.duck


	3. Chapter 3

Gibb's strode into Jen's office, what did she think she was going to get away with being late just because she was the director? No way, he looked towards Cynthia she was drowning in a phone call so if he had to raise his voice above normal no one should notice, he didn't bother knocking the door, he was impolite or at least when he was in a bad mood or when he hadn't had any coffee, "Jen?" he asked stepping into her office and closing the door, the room was lit only by a lamp on her desk, she didn't bother opening up the blinds, "Jethro" she replied damn that name still gave her butterflies, "any reason why you were late this morning?" Gibbs asked his tone stern he wanted an answer and he wanted a truthful one, Jen rose from her chair she didn't feel the slightest bit intimidated while standing sitting down had its problems, She inhaled deeply nearly falling to her feet due to the dizzy spell "Special agent Gibbs" she stated, her hands on her hips her one foot tapping why was this familiar? Gibbs looked at her taking in her new stance he'd better sharpen up, "Yes ma'am?" he teased and couldn't help but grin as she frowned she despised being called ma'am it was either Director or nothing, and that was why he did it, really he enjoyed teasing her, and of course in more ways than one, The discussion turned into a battle of authority, giving each other the odd glare in the eyes, But Jen's breath got heavier being in a room with him was deadly and the annoying thing was, he knew what he was doing "Well if your not going to tell me I'd best go" Gibbs said simply and turned around, Jen bit her lip "n- I mean just go Jethro?" she said as formally as possible then sitting at her desk and sulking this sucked, it really did suck she knew she had feelings for him, of course she would after the night they shared in Paris, But she had to take Ziva into consideration too not to mention she was they're boss!

Gibbs walked down the stairs; he still had that cool relaxed demeanour he always had, he had one last gulp of his coffee then threw it in the trash can as he turned the corner to his desk, "Director okay?" Tony asked the least bit interested in the Director, all he wanted to know was why she was late and get the inside scoop, Gibbs looked at him and practically growled Tony took that as his hint and he dropped the subject, Ziva sighed and twisted her hair around her finger she was bored pissed off and tired, not the greatest combination for a normal working day but it would have to do and she sure as hell wasn't going to down ten cups of coffee didn't they know what that did to your insides? Oh well she wasn't in a lecturing mood, actually she wasn't in an anything mood there was no banter with Tony, no standing up for McGee she just retreated at her desk and did what work had to be done and in her spare time she thought over how this could have gone better, you could tell she was pissed and slightly miserable by her face, it didn't glow anymore little did she know Gibbs was watching her

And if he weren't going to get an answer out of Jen, he would get an answer out of Ziva for sure.

"David" he barked standing up

"Yes?" she said looking up slightly baffled

"Conference room" he said simply making his way to the elevator, Tony and McGee exchanged looks and watched Ziva trail after Gibbs she was in trouble, big trouble.

He switched the elevator off and turned to face Ziva, "Now, I didn't get an answer out of Jen-" he was cut of by Ziva sighing and finishing his sentence "but your going to get one out of me" she finished and rolled her eyes, "What's going on between you?" he asked, Ziva gave him a shocked look "How did you? – Never mind, Nothings going on its-" Ziva started but Gibbs finished

"Complicated?" he asked and Ziva nodded, She frowned Gibbs was one of the many few people who could make her talk and sometimes she hated him for that but then was slightly thankful for it too, it made her feel human and not feel like some heartless being, "I'm going to leave this up to you two" he said purely and started up the elevator, she nodded and they both waited for the doors to open, as soon as they did they got out and got back to working silently, having the occasional chat with one another but it stopped at that, Gibbs wanted to put a stop to this it would only complicate work and no one needed that, But this was the Director and she had more power than him, so he had to sit back and watch it fall apart because that is what's going to happen? Right?

Jen looked at her phone she would leave a message, she picked it up and dialled Ziva's number "Hey, Ziva I was wondering if you could meet me outside at 1:00? Yeah thanks bye" she said then put the phone down, she was sure Ziva would check her messages she always does, having those strange contacts and all those mossad agents.

Time flew by quite quickly for Ziva she had gotten Jen's message and was leaning against the wall of the car park her hair was tied back, and she wore her usual colours browns and greens she sighed and crossed her arms she was starting to get the feeling that Jen wasn't going to show but she walked around the corner looking all formal and sorts.

"Jen" Ziva said in her strong Israeli accent and backing off from the wall, "Ziva" Jen replied then going to stand beside her, neither of them knew how to start of this convocation it was more awkward than your parents walking in on your funny business when you were younger, "So" Jen started off, breaking the thick wall of ice, or just making a small dent a very, very small dent "Jen I'm sorry" Ziva said but not wanting to admit it, "I should have kept things to myself and not burst things out" she said waving her hands about franticly, Jen chuckled, "One that's not healthy and two its blurt" she soothed and commented, it really did feel strange having a strong confident woman admit such things, Jen moved her hand to hers and looked away yes she was slightly embarrassed, she had never in her entire life made a move on a woman before, Of course she had felt something for the occasional friend but it passed and she thought nothing of it, but this was different and well maybe it would be a good thing to see where it went, of course it would have complications, a lot of complications words would have to be picked carefully, "Its okay to panic Jen" Ziva said kindly tightening the grip on Jens hand, Jen looked back and laughed then nodded "Yeah, I know Ziva-" her sentence was cut of when she sworn she heard Abby she quickly stepped away from Ziva and flattened out her clothes "Director- Ah Ziva" Abby said turning the corner with a caff-pow! In hand she eyes the two suspicious looking women, Ziva looked calm and relaxed but Jen was a little more 'flustered' "Director are you okay?" her voice oozed suspicion as she stepped closer to examine the situation

Jen eyed her then nodded "I'm perfectly fine thank you" she said a little harshly then making a quick exit to her office and probably call Ziva up later on, Abby looked at Ziva who was getting ready to go as well "Not so fast David" Abby said in her best Gibbs style voice it made Ziva grin but she contained the laugh, she was of course still miss heartless to Abby wasn't she? "Yes Abby?" she asked

"What's going on with you and Jen then?" she asked then jumped like a child, Okay this was now beginning to get on Ziva's nerves everyone seemed to be able to guess what was going on "I'm not quite sure Abby" she said leaning back against the wall, Abby joined her, maybe this was a good time to earn some trust points "So who told who first?" She asked with her Almighty all knowing Abby powers, Ziva sighed "Me" she said then ran her fingers through her ponytail Abby nodded and pretended to take notes, it made Ziva laugh and feel a little less uncomfortable about opening up to someone who had slapped her and basically called her 'Miss I feel nothing' "anyone made a move yet?" Abby asked, funny enough this was really interesting her Ziva cringed "Does Jen reaching out to hold my hand count?" Ziva asked bending her leg and pushing her boot against the wall, Abby giggled and took a mouthful of the caffeine filled drink in and swallowed "It can count" Abby said as cheerfully as possible she then took a glance to her black studded watch "lunch ended like 10 minutes ago, if you don't move Gibbs will have your head" she said moving them forward, Ziva raised her eyebrow "What about you?" she asked wanting to know if she would lose her head too, "Ahh Ziva, advantage of being me" she said simply as they entered the Ncis building

Hope you liked! I'm updating pretty fast seeming as I have nothing else better to do! So there's chapter three, please tell me what you think guys!

Much love

Probie.duck


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva let her head rest on the kitchen counter for a second, she must have been sitting there for a good hour losing all track of thought and time, she groaned as she looked at the empty bottle of wine standing there looking down at her as if it was saying 'you idiot' she pushed it away and slowly slid of the chair, her head still hanging low she couldn't see where she was going all the lights were off but it was her home so she would have some sense of know how, "David, what have you got your self into" she muttered to her self as she turned on the small lamp next to the sofa, she stupidly looked straight towards the light and for a few seconds it blinded her, she cringed at everything, This wasn't drowning her sorrows this was just making up for a bad day "Same thing" she said to herself again before cursing in Hebrew, She shouldn't be doing this on a work night, she glanced to the clock, "Midnight" she mumbled and got up groggily to go crash onto her bed and at least try to make a better impression tomorrow.

She hit her bed with a hard thud, she hadn't even got changed from her work clothes, the little make up she had on still remained on her face, and her hair was still tightly pulled back, Probably adding to the headache she removed her trousers and shirt, leaving her in underwear and bra, the bedroom window was open and the cool breeze felt wonderful she smiled slightly and took her hair out of its tie and let it fall onto the pillow, she was strangely, a lot calmer now she was in her home and relaxing pushing all thoughts out of her head, but some how she knew that –

There was a knock at the door "Come in" she said reaching for her gun under her bed and getting up, she heard the familiar footsteps of high heels and lowered her gun, she forgot that she was wearing practically nothing, "Jen" she said and looked at her, she was still in her work clothes something was up.

Jen froze and scanned Ziva's appearance, she looked up to the ceiling and mentally slapped her self for it, " I was just-" Jen tried to explain her self but was cut of by Ziva's warm lips on hers, she dropped her bag it took her a few seconds to register before she actually responded, Slowly she snaked her arms around Ziva's neck and deepened the kiss, Well this was going swimmingly but the real test would be how they would cope in work and how well they could hide it from Gibbs, Jen broke of first she needed to breath and she felt like she was going to faint, her arms didn't move from Ziva's neck and Ziva stayed perfectly still, Jen wanted to admit so badly that, that kiss was probably the best kiss she had ever had but she contained herself and simply lost her self in the moment of looking into her eyes and silence, Ziva silently led her into the bedroom a gesture which simply said 'your spending the night here' they both crashed into the bed and pulled the covers over each other, Because right now what they both needed was sleep, and sleep on its own

Oh gosh, that was such a short friggin chapter buh I wanted to leave it there.. **Sniff** bad me badddddd!! Review please!! I love to hear whatcha thinking!!

Much love

Probie.duck


	5. Chapter 5

Your a good girl, and good girls dont do things like that.

Those words echoed into Jens mind, it didn't matter how old or how long ago they had been said, they still pissed her off greatly besides she was too old to think about what her parents would think, they were both dead anyway so did it matter?

Sort of.

She rolled onto her side and looked at Ziva, she was sleeping, sadly not quietly, long loud snoring sounds came from her mouth, One of the things which was stopping Jen from being able to get to sleep but she was still beautiful everything about her, the death glare, the silky brown hair, she could go on forever, She must have kicked her shoes off and removed the rest of her clothing, because she led silently in her underwear with a very thin cover, freezing cold but honestly? She wouldn't change it for the world; because they were going to give this a shot "No matter what happens-" a slender arm stopped her as it rose from the bed and waved in front of her face, "Ziva?" Jen asked curiously "I thought you were asleep" Jen said as the Israeli beauty pulled the covers over her self and sat up.

"I was," she grumbled rubbing her eyes, and glaring at Jen

"I'm sorry" Jen replied thinking she was joking, and that she was.

"Like sorry is going to cover it" she joked once more, but Jen had taken it to heart because her red lips were on Ziva's quickly and taking all she had, Ziva let out a small scream as Jens body moved onto hers, She eagerly responded to Jen's act of bravery, and linked her hands around her neck, the heat practically radiated of their bodies, Ziva didn't know how long she could keep it up without having no choice but to take it further,

"Please" Jen whispered into her ear, and that sealed it.

They were so going to be late for work.

Gibbs kicked his desk "They making this a routine?" he asked himself, this was pissing him of, late twice. Didn't Jen understand the responsibility of being Director? But he couldn't say much, cause he didn't either, His thoughts were stopped by Jen and Ziva entering the bullpen, Jen nodding and drifting of to her office. Probably the wisest thing to do, Ziva moved to to her desk but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm "David, don't let it happen again" he growled but kept his voice quiet.

She sat at her desk doing her best to avoid McGee's and Tony's questioning glares she would deal with them later, not now. Last nights memories would stick around for a while before she had to face the real world.

Or at least the doubts, which played around her, like children.

"Late again eh?" Tony teased as they walked in from lunch, Ziva let out a long drawn sigh "It has nothing to do with you" Damn, and she had put her self in it big time.

Tony's eyes lit up with his new discovery "So there's something? That something possibly being a someone?" he asked, his lip unable to hold down the biggest grin he had ever had, well. Since last weeks date anyway.

God, didn't he give up? No of course he didn't, he's like a child

Wanting to have the facts and nothing else.

Damn the temptation of kicking him was great, but Ziva prided her self in self-control. Well. What little she had anyway, they turned towards their desks, Gibbs deadly blue eyes watching them with, what could only be explained as a small hint of pride and a whole lot of anger. They had done something wrong. Oh yes they had done something wrong.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs barked darkly looking at him then the coffee, which sat on HIS desk. Get where this is going? HIS desk.

"Yes boss" Tony said, finally remembering what he had forgotten on the drive back, He never knew a man who could get so pissed over not getting his daily dose of coffee, "Uhh" he started with a sudden rush of slight Gibbs infested fear.

"You can have mine boss?" he replied thinking he had hit it on the head and saved himself from drowning. Aha! Think again

Gibbs eyed him and picked up his coffee, and simply and oh so Gibbs put it in the plastic bag, which contained old papers and remains of yesterday's lunch. Lovely. Tony sighed in defeat and sat back into his chair, he really could have used that pick me up, seeming, as they were finishing up on a very tiring case. Jen had demanded Gibbs let them go home and get some rest before they all dropped dead. No joke.

So they all sat at their desks. Comfortable, and normal silence nothing out of the ordinary. But Gibbs still watched. He watched a certain team member closely he probably knew what was going on anyway, but he wasn't going to get his nose stuck in and be made a fool of. Not that he needed to either, they were both capable of looking after themselves. Or was it something deeper? He paused at his little discovery, slightly taken back.

He wasn't one to dwell on how he felt, He had always been told he was a bastard, but he still loved her.

He still loved Jen, or at least he thought he did.

Oooh what's Gibbs gunna do? Hehe, I love reviews and sadly I haven't had many for this story and it makes me cry and not want to continue! But I shall.. cuz .. well Im gunna!

X x


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs silently let the smell of sawdust fill his nostrils and take over his senses, his rough hands gripped the wooden frame of his latest bit of work, he sighed heavily and searched for the bottle of what ever it was, he really had forgotten, all he knew was it tasted foul and numbed any aches or worries.

He lifted himself onto the boats frame and slid in-between the light brown curves, his eyelids closing and black clouds forming.

It was time to think.

He grinned, his fingers brushing against the wood and sending slow calm sensations up to his brain, his eyes felt heavy, his mind working over drive. Deep inside, a dark battle was racing on. His personal feelings and priorities at work were colliding and neither of them was going to give up.

He sighed again and tapped his foot against the foot of the table, an eerie breeze blowing through the basement. Like a door had just been opened.

Gibbs was alert in an instance and stealth fully made his way upstairs, being extra careful not to knock anything over in his state of recklessness.

"Who's there?" Gibbs called out, his voice croaky and tired.

"It's me Boss" A similar voice called out, this voice was more alert, and a little alarmed.

"DiNozzo? You've got to be kidding me," Gibbs muttered under his breath and put his gun back in its place. He made his way to Tony's current position and looked at him darkly.

"You're drunk Boss?" Tony asked. A mild grin forming on his near hysterical face.

Gibbs shook his head and gritted his teeth "No. Just, Ah, never mind DiNozzo. Clear off will you?" He said coldly and made a rapid start for his room.

Tony looked at Gibbs moving figure. Completely dumbstruck at his slightly more-angry-than-normal temper. He spun on his heel and walked out. Regretting he even bothered to turn up in the first place.

Gibbs stomped up the long and old staircase. His eyes daring themselves to keep open, he gradually made it up the stairs and droned on to his room, grumbling to himself like an old man.

Ziva's hand pressed against the window for the third time that night. It was getting ridiculous, Jen was here, she _should_ be happy, and she was, just not enough.

She did her best to resist the temptation to look back at her sleeping companion, her curly brown hair falling against her shoulders, every time she moved it would send a tingling sensation against her lightly tanned skin, the parted blinds let small slits of light peer through the room, highlighting everything in a vivid black.

Ziva heard a mumble rise from the redheads sleeping mouth. She turned back and smiled softly, but one small thought lingered in her mind.

She was full of regret in all honesty. She could only feel as if she was breaking the biggest rule alive, she was never one to play by the rules anyway. So why did it matter so much now?

"You're thinking too much Ziva" Jen said groggily, but in all seriousness and softness. A slight shuffle heard as she pulled up the bed covers, the smooth and prickly fabric keeping in all the warmth she had.

"You feel no regret, yes?" Ziva asked seriously, her eyes still scanning the outside surroundings like the trained mossad agent she was.

Jen blinked hard and sat up, crossing her legs and resting an elbow on her knee. "What do you mean Ziva? What's bothering you?" Jen asked.

"Gibbs, Jen. He wants to get involved, you just have to watch his body language" Ziva said in annoyance, she wasn't that sure if Gibbs wanted to get involved professionally, and stop this little thing the two had going on, Or. His own emotions clouded his vision and he failed to notice they would do perfectly fine without him.

Jen nodded and sighed, Getting up and dragging the covers with her, to cover her body from the cold and prying eyes. "Jethro and I have a- Well you could call it a past Ziva" Jen admitted, a slightly coy grin forming on her face.

Ziva didn't smile. "I'm aware of you're past Jen, but why should it effect now?" Ziva said absent-mindedly. She didn't think about what she had just said, the answer was all too obvious.

Jen and Ziva had the same thought at the same time; both equally shocked that "Gibbs the bastard" could still love someone. They too had come to know him as the cold and dark man he wasn't.

Jen rubbed her forehead in her state of drowsiness "Can we think about this in the morning? On the way to work?" Jen asked, already dragging herself back to bed and flopping down with a loud thud.

Ziva nodded "I'll leave a little earlier, Gibbs knowing is one thing. But Tony catching on?" Ziva started off, the need to finish was minimal because Jen had already drifted off into a light and peaceful slumber. Ziva sighed and got into bed next to her, moving her back so it pressed against Jen's body, beads of warmth radiating off one another.

Morning came without warning for Gibbs. He had slept in more than usual, and had a lingering headache. He pulled out the clothes for the day and walked steadily to the shower.

He turned the water to freezing cold, the sharp sting of the watery bullets hammered against his skin. It was a wake up call in many areas for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A bad day, a bad week. Had all taken its toll on a man who could handle a lot of things.

He let his headrest on the tiled wall before stepping out and reaching for one of the three blue towels hanging from a metal rack. He then wrapped it around himself and walked to his room to get changed, pausing at one picture hidden behind a pile of envelopes, which dated back to years and years ago. "God I miss you guys," he whispered to the once happy family in the picture, water droplets trickling down his forehead, from his hair.

He pushed open his bedroom door and let the cold air wrap around his already cold body like a blanket. He smiled silently to himself as he got changed into his clothes for the day. Then going to his bedside table to retrieve his badge and gun.

Today, McGee was the first to arrive. Gibbs arrived shortly after, and then Ziva drifted into the scene. Begging to be unrecognized, hoping so much that Gibbs wouldn't ask any more questions about her relationship with Jen. If there was one, it was pretty rocky already.

"Hey Ziva" one bright voice piped up, no guessing who it was.

"Oh, Shalom McGee" Ziva said. Smiling at him for a second.

McGee just nodded and turned back to his desk, he knew far better than to ask any more questions. Getting Ziva angry was one of two things you just shouldn't do to that touchy Mossad officer.

Gibbs was staring at his computer screen blankly. Searching everywhere for something to take his mind of his red colored problem. And with that Tony strolled into work, just a little bit late. "Morning Boss" Tony said quietly and placed a cup of coffee on his desk, as a peace offering.

"You're late" Gibbs said, no enthusiasm in his voice at all.

Tony raised an eyebrow "Yeah, boss" and walked backwards to his desk, equally dull with his reply.

Jen watched the team from the stairs, silent thoughts swarming around her like a swarm of bees. She really didn't know what to make of this situation; she loved Ziva with all her heart. But somehow, Gibbs was making this more difficult than it really should be. Deep down she wanted to shoot him for it, but it wasn't the right time or place to talk to him about it, no. She would arrange to meet up with him after work, maybe.

_((And there we go! Cut it at the end because I was running out of Ideas, hehe. Hmm wonders what Gibbs will do when Jen arranges to meet up with him? Oo la la! He'll make a lot of mess no doubt.))_

Xx Jodie xx


	7. Chapter 7

Jen sat in silence as she waited for the door bell to ring, Ziva was at her side, running her thumbs over Jens hand.

"You think this is a good idea?" Jen asked for reassurance.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm not very sure, Gibbs is a very complicated man," Ziva said and Jen agreed. She was right; Gibbs was a very, very complicated man. Sometimes too complicated, and maybe that was what attracted Jen to the man in the first place?

The knock on the door seemed louder, it seemed more important. Jen and Ziva exchanged worried and plain glances before they both got up to answer the door together.

"Jethro" Jen said, just like she did when he pushed his way into her office at work.

He gave a simple nod to them both and made his way to Jen's kitchen. A surge of jealousy powered its way through Ziva as she watched Gibbs walk through her lover's apartment with incredible ease, she took Jen's had in her own to show herself who was with Jen now.

Jen looked at Ziva and squeezed her hand "Ziva?" she whispered her tone a little high pitched. She was asking a one-word question.

Ziva rolled her eyes "I'm fine with it, honest!" she said, her voice a little louder than it should have been.

Gibbs looked at the two from the sofa, he couldn't deny that the two made a very sexy couple, and he could deny that he was extremely jealous either. Jen and Ziva walked towards him and sat down on the sofa opposite him, the silence getting more and more awkward, someone needed to pipe up and say something a bit rapid or he would head for the door and drown in sawdust and a dim light.

"Well we can't really talk about work!" Ziva began with an out of character chuckle.

Jen backed her up and nodded. Then it happened, she silently and absent-mindedly locked eyes with the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

It was like a staring contest, Jen's glare was Just as fierce as his was. Ziva watched in hope that what she had with Jen wouldn't crumble. She had to say something.

"Gibbs, what is you're problem?" she blurted out, completely honestly.

Gibbs broke the contest and looked across to a obviously pissed off Ziva.

"What?" he said, putting on the defense.

Ziva stood up and walked over to him, her eyes portraying her anger.

"This! You've warned us, why cant you just leave it alone?" Ziva shouted, forgetting everything else and focusing on the fear of losing Jen to Gibbs.

Jen was shocked to see Ziva lose her temper at someone she had built so much trust with, she had killed someone close to her for this gray haired man, and now he was the object of her silent fear.

Gibbs was equally shocked, and it was strange for a man like himself to be shocked. But it didn't mean he was going to answer her question. So he sat in the silence, which fitted him nicely like a glove.

Ziva's eyes were still wide and her body was still frustrated. Her arms were still fixed in the air. She had given up; he wasn't going to say anything, so she retreated back to sitting next to Jen, resting her head on her shoulder. Not giving a damn if it was like her or not.

Gibbs got up and looked at the two. "I'm sorry" he whispered and left, the door slamming as he did so.

Jen and Ziva looked at each other. "Did he just?" Ziva asked, for all the time she had known Gibbs, and read his files. He had never seemed like one to say sorry! Heck, he would tell McGee off if he had ever said the word.

Jen nodded and shivered "Then this is getting to him a lot more than we thought it was" Jen said and brushed her fingers against Ziva's cheek, before placing a feather light kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she whispered. Doing everything in her power to reassure the Israeli that she wouldn't be going anywhere.

Ziva smiled softly and returned the kiss with more power and passion, leaning over Jen, her brown hair draping down and onto Jen. Jen broke the kiss for a second. She just wanted to look at the brown haired beauty in front of her, truth be told. She felt like the luckiest women alive when she was with this woman.

All her worries and fears seemed to be put into a box that could never be opened until she left.

Ziva looked at her lover. "You're worried, yes?" she asked, sitting on Jen's lap.

Jen nodded "The man cant handle himself Ziva, he lied to me about-" Jen stopped, no matter how much she told herself it didn't matter. It still did, Jethro never bothered telling her about his wife and daughter. Just because they were dead, it still mattered.

Ziva tilted her head. "What Jen?" Ziva asked, right now she was sick of secrets and she was too tired to go to sleep worried.

Jen shook her head and rolled Ziva over to the side so she could get up. "You're staying tonight?" Jen asked, doing everything to try and redirect the conversation.

Ziva grinned and got up. "Yes. And don't bother trying to change the subject Jennifer" Ziva teased, trying to turn this into something playful, easing the stress would be a good idea.

Jen giggled, she could see what Ziva was doing. She walked towards her room and got out a pair of shorts and a vest top, she walked out to the living room and began to undress. Automatically catching Ziva's attention.

Ziva stared, her mouth open slightly. Jen giggled and kicked off her shoes.

"Enjoying the show I see" Jen asked, whilst she unhooked her bra.

Ziva grinned faintly and shuffled so she was leaning forward on the sofa.

"Mhmm" she mumbled lazily, as she got up and unwillingly left the very entertaining show to seek out something to wear for the night.

The room was cold, Jen was holding on tightly to Ziva. It was perfect, Jen had forgotten about the days stress, being so close to the woman she loved did that to her. She smiled, and prayed that sleep would take over her soon.

_And there we have it! Chapter 7 all done and ready to read, I'm not sure when I will be thinking about finishing this story or if the plot might change.. Hmm Ideas are very welcome! And I'd like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers, they help so much! So. Thank you!_

_Jodie xx_


	8. Chapter 8

A day in the squad room wasn't exactly the best thing in Ziva's mind. It meant she had to sit so close to Gibbs she could hear his pen hit the paper, it made her skin crawl. Because right now, she hated the man.And that made working just that little less enjoyable. She didn't even get to see Jen after the two hour-long sexual harassment lecture, oh no. Gibbs had made it very clear he wanted everyone back at his or her desks within two seconds of the lecture finishing.

That just made the day feel like shit. True, honest, Shit.

"Zoning out there Ziva" McGee said, leaning in front of her desk with his arms folded. His face was painted with worry.

Ziva glared at McGee for a second, his face reacting to the stare with a "Damn I shouldn't have done that" face. She sighed and smiled. "Ah, sorry McGee." Ziva apologized and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

McGee nodded and looked at Ziva's annoyed and tired composure, he wanted to ask more questions. He truly did. But at the cost of losing his life to an angry David? No chance.So he wandered back to his desk and sighed heavily, just making Ziva aware that he did care. Because he did. After Kate had died, he never in his mind thought that someone could replace such a sweet and kind woman, someone who was there for him in the darkest of hours.

"You're thinking about Kate?" Tony asked from his desk.

McGee nodded, a little embarrassed, but he only received a warm smile from Tony.

Gibbs had left to go get coffee 20 minutes ago; Ziva thought he had probably gone to meet up with Fornell. Then they'd have one of those one on one chats.She slouched in her chair and rolled her head on the desk. She hated Gibbs right now, and it was noticeable. Abby had already asked why she was being such a- How did Abby put it. "A major snappy bitch"

Ziva didn't notice Jen walk out of her office and down the stairs, Jen grinned at what she saw. Ziva was frustrated and out of her depth when it came to Gibbs. She would never really understand the man, so when he came so close to her personal life it drove her crazy.

"Ziva, he'll get over it" Jen said in front of the entire team.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jen with a small grin. "Really? I doubt that"

Tony and McGee looked at the little scene in front of them. They both got up and walked to the window, acting like they didn't care one bit. Of course they did. We're talking about Tony!

Ziva was fully aware of what the two men were doing; she gave a small look to Jen to indicate she was going to have a little fun with this.She got up and wrapped her arms around Jen, she could see the "Are you freaking' crazy?!" look In Jen's eyes but she didn't care.

"Calm down" Ziva said and removed her arms before anyone else would notice. She turned to Tony and McGee, both open mouthed in shock.

"That was a very, _friendly _hug, wasn't it Director?" Tony asked cheekily. Only to receive a death glare from the red head who decided to retreat back to her Office.

Ziva chuckled, evilly. She hoped Gibbs would have been there, just so she could rub it in his face. She had Jen and he didn't.

"Harsh David" she told herself and sat back down so she could answer any questions Tony may have.

"How long then Zee-vah?" Tony asked, his curiosity working over drive.

Ziva grinned " A little while Tony" she replied and glared at him. "No more questions, we have paperwork!" Ziva taunted.

Tony poked out his tongue and headed back to his desk.

Ziva looked at Tony, "Do you think Gibbs is gay with Fornell?" She asked unexpectedly.

Tony choked on his own saliva and turned wide-eyed to Ziva, who was laughing furiously. "What type of question is that, David?" he asked, very seriously.

Ziva looked at him, just barely getting her laughing under control. "A perfectly normal one, Tony" she said with a coy grin.

McGee watched them argue, it was a creepy question to ask. And from what he just saw, there was definitely something going on between Ziva and the Director. So maybe Gibbs was involved some way too!

"Hey Ziva, why have you been so horrible to Gibbs lately" McGee blurted out seeming as everyone was being honest.

Ziva glared at him angrily. "Because he's a bastard, Tim" she replied honestly.

A cough was heard just behind them and Gibbs walked back in, he pretended not to pay an interest to Ziva and her "bitch session" and moved to sit down like it was any other day and he didn't make a complete fool of himself the previous night.

Tony stared blankly at his boss; he then stared furiously at Ziva.

He got up and walked over to her desk.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked and grabbed her arm, lifting her up and dragging her frame to the window.

Ziva went along with what he was doing, truth is. She could have easily stopped him she just chose not to.

"Tony, don't get you're self involved, please?" She pleaded.

Tony shook his head and stared at her. "If you're worried about loosing Jen to Gibbs, you shouldn't be. They're history now" Tony said, doing his best to try and reassure her.

Ziva didn't believe him; she wasn't sure what to think about any of this any more. " You should have seen him, the way he looked at her.." Ziva said, her voice oozing her hatred for him.

Tony grinned, somehow. He could see where this was going.

"So you're jealous? I mean, c'mon you're upset because he doesn't think you're attractive" Tony sung, the grin on his face undeniably annoying.

Ziva opened her mouth in shock, what was he thinking? "Tony! I do not love the man! I hate him!" Ziva defended herself.

"Special Agents David, Gibbs, My office!" Jen called out from the balcony.

Ziva and Tony turned to look at her, this couldn't be good.

Ziva glared at Tony one more time for bringing something so stupid up and began to walk up to Jen's office. Gibbs was already up the stairs and greeting Jen with a confused smile.

"Ziva" Gibbs greeted.

Ziva simply snorted and followed Jen inside her office. Gibbs shrugged and followed suit.

"I think you know why we're in here, right?" Jen began whilst the Agents made themselves comfortable.

"How can we make this work, right?" Gibbs said, in a know it all fashion.

"Make what work?" Ziva said, not exactly following what was going on.

"You cant hate me forever, Ziva" Gibbs said, turning his head so he was looking at her.

Ziva shrugged "Why not?" she asked, not wanting to give up the battle they had going on yet.

Jen watched the two argue, it was driving her crazy. If she had to admit it, she had never really lost her feelings for Jethro. But she loved Ziva with all her heart too, and those feelings would only grow.

"I have an idea" Jen said with a grin.

_Haha I wanted to leave this story at this, so yeah. This is the final chapter!! I wanted a cliffhanger so if I wanted to. I could easily carry on with this in a second story! Haha. It'll leave you thinking for awhile wont it?_


End file.
